Only one
by xXAnime-MisstressXx
Summary: SasoDei. All he wanted to do was stroke his hair out of his beautiful porcelain face, his blonde silky hair- he wanted to run his fingers all around it, but he could not. One-shot, kinda pointless


No...I don't know where this came from; I'm sorry for the bad grammer and sorry if it made no sense...It's my first fic after all :T

Could you tell me what to improve on so I could get better..?

* * *

All he wanted to do was stroke his hair out of his beautiful porcelain face, his blonde silky hair- he wanted to run his fingers all around it.

_So why could he not?_

Through eyes of a _**puppet**_ , to the feared creature he is, he is nothing but a shell with all that's left is a _heart_.

He wanted to **_love_**

A profound new partner after that slithery one, a strong yet feminine blonde boy was his partner now.

_He wanted to touch his skin_

He gazed down his hands, wondering why has he turned into a puppet? Ah, yes he is for eternity, to be eternity

_He wanted **HIM** to be eternity as well_

But, the partner wanted to create explosions, everything that last for a short time. Fleeting was he's art, nothing more nothing less.

_He argued in that matter_

The way he talks, the way he shouts. He LOVED IT. No matter how angry, sad, happy, amused any emotion. He love how he talked, how he's lovely words would come out of those pink little lips, the seductive smirk, and the all time laugh he had when he was with him

He was always there to see it

A mission was ordered and they had to fulfill it. Capture the Bijuu, and extract the Tailed-beast within, they had to go to Sunagakure the birthplace of the one and only

_Sasori no Akasuna_

Sand crossed their bodies, they looked up with excitement in their eyes. They were going on a mission together

Togther, _only **them**_

He saw the pure excitement in the blondes crystal blue eyes, he couldn't help but smile inside the feared puppet he was in. His golden locks wavered in the air like silky threads...

_he wanted to touch the silk of his hair_

After the mission he had to go stay and defeat the one following them, he was going to go on and leave everything to him

This is going to be easy

Defeating the Jinjuriki and going to extract the Bijuu was an easy task and after extracting it, they knew there was suppose to be people going to have revenge on them

This is going to be fun

Blood, puppets, a black symbol under his puppet body. That's all he could see, he turned left, The Father, he turned right, The Mother. Blood dripped from him mouth to his agile chin. He looked up to see the old hag and the Pink haired child had though they had won

_Well they had_

He closed his eyes and smiled, so... He couldn't fulfill his wishes after all huh?

_He was dying here_

He was **right**

_Art is fleeting_

Nothing lasts forever

But he refuses to admit it

He let himself drop and face the floor, the two women he fought with left him alone dead on the rocky floor.

He wanted to see him one last time. A bird flew above him and it landed beside him. "Sasori-no-Danna!" Ah, the name he calls him, he always loved it. He turned his head to gaze at the crying blonde.

His last wish was at least fulfilled

"Danna don't leave me please!" The blonde hugged him tightly "This.. Is how it should be, Deidara..." He breathed out his name, he loved his name "please..I love you!" He cried harder

His heart was beating fast

He had loved him? He was happy, he smiled and caressed his face. Deidara held his hand and cried. "Don't.. Leave me..please..." He hugged him and cried, his knuckles going white

He loved him too

He took all of the remaining energy that had left from him and whispered to his ear.

"I had.. Loved you too.. For eternity, we shall meet again and stay.. Forever.."

His vision went black, and he fell on his shoulder. Deidara screamed in sadness and hugged the puppet. The one he had always loved, from the first time he met.

They loved each other secretly

But now he's gone, dead, lifeless. He looked at the bloodied hands ands wiped away the fallen tears in the puppets face.

"I will...always love you...too.."

A smile crept up to both their faced and he stayed with him for the rest of the day.

Time flew by and the blonde boy had kept the body in a clay dome. He heard knows about the slithery partner getting killed

Orochimaru

He wanted to kill him before any other, but the damn Uchiha had killed him

He hated the Uchihas

He swore that he would kill Sasuke, so he went to find the Uchiha along with his new partner which was half an idiot as he was

He missed him

He had wanted to touch the feircy red hair of his, touch his perfect face.

He couldn't, not anymore

Clay, sweat and out of chakra. He knew he was at his limit. The fight with the Uchiha had cost him a lot of energy, clay, and of course Charka. He knew he couldn't do it anymore.

This was the time to meet him once more

He summoned the clay dome and it was invisible behind him. He ripped his shirt exposing his mouth chest, he was sucked inside the clay dome and it all exploded.

He could see him again

He woke up in a cloudy surface and his blue crystal eyes looked around, he saw feircy hair.

It was him

He was glad to see him, he got up and saw his face, smiling with the happy face he rarely sees when he was alive

They were going to be forever

Sasori grabbed the blondes hand- he was a few inches taller than the blonde in human, he kissed him, deeply. Drowned in beautiful pleasure. He had always wanted to do this

Now he had fulfilled his wishes

He had his beautiful companion

He was their for eternity

He could touch him, his face his hair

_everything._

But then he woke up. He was in a casket..

Where was he?

He looked beside him as he stepped out, the fallen members of Akatsuki and.. His beautiful blonde

Yes only his, no one else..

But this is a different story... Now is not the time to tell.. All he knew was

This will become a new adventure for him and his one and only Deidara.


End file.
